The Angel's Revenge
by VashTheStampeed
Summary: A normal every day boy named Leon (OC) gets dragged into an adventure that he knows nothing about. What will happen when he meets up with Clowd and his team? This is my first fic, so be gentle. So please R&R NON YAOI.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these final fantasy games ^_^ but if I did.then I don't think any one would play because my ideas are just TO weird ^_~  
  
The Rebirth of Evil  
  
Chapter 1:The Angel has Returned  
  
It was a stormy night, three shadowed figures stood in a dark castle. They were talking about how they were going to dominate the world.  
  
"At last I will have my revenge." said the first one known as Seifer.  
  
"Yes we will all get our revenge," said the one known as Kuja.  
  
"At last I will be able to release sin apone the world once more" The third one joined in. He was known as Seymour.  
  
"Yes we all are about to get what we bistre." said a new voice as he was coming in the room. He was tall, with long sword on his side. He hade long Silver hair, that flowed passed his shoulders, and almost touched the floor. And his face was covered in a shadow, because of the dim light in the room.  
  
"Oh, my lord, we did not see you there." Said Kuja.  
  
"I only just arrived, and I have just taken out the last of earths magical defenses."  
  
"WHAT?! BY YOUR SELF" Seifer yelled. "WE WERE SUPOST TO DO THAT TOGETHER!!" The man gave him a glare, and Seifer quieted down. "Ah I-I'm sorry my lord, I lost my head. Please forgive me"  
  
"Lets just call it strike one. Now back to business. Now that earth's magical defenses are down, we can dominate the earth. And if I know him he will be there as well"  
  
2 Months later  
  
Leon Argwell is watching his little brother Zack Argwell ride his skimbord, a skimbord looks like a surfboard only it can hover over the water, it has two straps on it so you don't fall off. "Watch this" Zack called to him as he prepared to go off a ramp, but he was only a rookie skimdorder so he went face first into the ground.  
  
"Zack! Zack are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Leon, I can take whatever you can, remember"  
  
"How can I.you never let me forget .anyway its time for dinner let's go twerp"  
  
After dinner Zack went back outside to practice his skimbord skills and Leon got stuck with clean up. Leon gave up skimbording because of an accident that happened 5 years ago. He had almost lost his life when he tried to pull of a stunt that only one other person accomplish his name was Zidane Tribal he was the only one to pull of the Ultimate stunt the RAGNAROK. The stunt begins when you go off a ramp you shoot strait up in the air when you get about 1000 feet in the air you begin the stunt. First you do 3 back flips, 5 front flips, grab your bord on the side, and then spin about 10 times. Then you activate your boosters and make a design in the sky all by your self, and then you have to land perfectly. Leon tried once and he did every thing perfect, except the landing. He never got on a skimbord again. Zack tried so hard to rekindle the flame that Leon once had, but his efforts were in vane. Leon swore he wood never get on a skimbord again. When he came out side Zack saw him and got an idea.  
  
"Come on Leon just this once?"  
  
"No Zack"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I tolled you I wood never get on a skimbord again and that's final" at that moment four light's that looked like Comet's that shot across the sky.  
  
"What was that" Zack sad with curiosity.  
  
'Zack don't even think about it, you know what happened last time" but Zack was to curios to hear Leon. Then he just took of with out saying a word.  
  
"Not again.Well I better go and make sure that he does not kill himself.or mom will kill me.Zack wait" Little does Leon no that his life is about to change forever.  
  
Leon and Zack got to where they thought the meteors came down but there was nothing there "What? B-But there had to have been something here.look at that crater.but there's nothing!"  
  
"Zack what are you-wo what made this".  
  
"That's none of your business. " someone said from the bushes. As he came out you could see him better  
  
"Who are you" Leon sad with anger becoes the crater had destroyed Leon's favorite hideaway it's ware Leon went to be alone with his thought's. "My name is no censure of yours" "TELL ME" "If you want it I suppose I will give it to you" Leon and Zack did not like him from the moment they saw him.  
  
"Well what is it" Leon sad.  
  
"It's Sephiroth"  
  
'Sephiroth, that name sounds familiar" Leon sad.  
  
"I don't care what his name is, I don't like him"  
  
"Zack be quiet"  
  
"You should teach you brother to behave"  
  
"You jerk, I'll teach you to behave".  
  
Zack and Leon have been training with swords that their father gave them, and Zack drew his sword and charred. With that Sephiroth used his powers and shot a beam of light at Zack and Leon could not do anything abut it "ZACK NOOOO!..Zack speak to me.Zack is this another one of your jokes ok jokes over Zack.Zack?.Zack?.ZACK!"  
  
But it was to late Zack was gone. Just then a man flew by Leon. He had blond hair, a very strange outfit, and a very big sword.  
  
"Sephiroth, you die hear" the man said as he charred at Sephiroth.  
  
"Some other day I'm afraid, look's like you revenge will have to wait Cloud"  
  
with that Sephiroth diapered "I almost had him this time"  
  
"Cloud, did you get him" someone said, he had semi long blonde hair Overalls that were cut like shorts he had a yellow shirt on with a hood  
  
"Almost.by the way what are you doing hear Tidus"  
  
"I was going in to town but it was completely destroyed"  
  
"Ok.now what is the real reason?"  
  
"Well I saw the lights and I thought-what's up with him?"  
  
"Sephiroth killed his brother and from what you just tooled me his town is gone to"  
  
"Oh.well maybe"  
  
"NO WAY, NOT AGEN"  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but I do not have any ideas so wane I get a new idea I will get chapter 2 up ok don't worry about any thing C-Ya 


End file.
